NCM Revolution
NCM Revolution is a mod for Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm. The mod slightly changes GDI and Nod by adding some new units and balancing others, and adds a completely new faction, the NCM (National Civilian Militia), a new faction formed mostly by civilians and mutants which use completely new units (some of them based on older Nod and GDI units from the First War). The mod doesn't have a campaign and isn't compatible with the official Firestorm campaign. However it does have new skirmish maps. The current (and probably last, since it is hasn't been updated in a long time) is 1.2.1. Plot Tiberian Sun: NCM Revolution puts players right after the events of Firestorm and the destruction of CABAL. With both GDI and Nod low on manpower and resources, it has become a race to recapture land and Tiberium from defunct CABAL bases. This is the catalyst for a Massive and organized Civilian uprising, tired of constant Nod attacks and diminishing GDI support. This crates the National Civilian Militia, who's Goal is to protect the interest of civilians from Nod propaganda, GDI politics, and a dying tiberium infested planet. Its up to you, the Supreme Elect Commander of NCM forces, to make it Happen. Gameplay There are in total 5 factions in the mod. GDI, Nod, NCM, and there are also two GDI and Nod factions that only use the units from Tiberian Dawn. These two factions are however buggy and unstable so using them is not advised. The other three factions howevere are fully functional and playable. NCM only needs a few animation sprite sets for buildings to be 100% completed. All factions can now buy spotlight towers and medics, and the defenses are more resistant to unit fire than before. This was done in order to avoid the famous Titan/Tick tank spam tactic in multiplayer. GDI has some new units (Hover tanks and the extremely powerful Railgun tank). Nod was also given some new toys to play with. First off the Cyborgs are back in the Nod army since CABAL was defeated and Nod could begin using Cyborgs, Cyborg Reapers (Named Cyborg Spider in the mod) and Cyborg Commandos once again. Nod also has new Chemical Warriors and Black Hand elite laser troopers for better infantry support. It also has stealthed Chameleon Spies for infiltration duties. It also has new small AA Obelisks which used technology stolen from the defunct AI CABAL, that replaced the obsolete SAM Sites, and two new ground units, the Laser Cannon and the Cluster Artillery. Nod is also able to summon meteor storm to an enemy base through the use of the Pyramid of Peace, a new structure (this replaced the hunter-seeker drone which is still in use by GDI). The NCM faction only uses completely new units and buildings with some being shared with GDI and Nod (for example light infantry). It uses rocket soldiers like Nod but also grenadiers that however are not nearly as powerful as GDI Disc Throwers. Other infantry units include Mutant Peacekeepers which are a match for most infantry units (and for this reason they have a build limit of two), a powerful Human commando trained with the same training program of First Tiberium War commandos (can easily kill infantry and C4 buildings but is useless against vehicles), and a powerful Mutant commando who is armed with heavy machineguns and rocket launchers but no C4s. As for vehicles the NCM uses the Viper tank as the main light battle tank. It is armed with a small cannon and anti-infantry/anti-air rockets. It is very cheap but very weak if compared to GDI Titans and Nod Tick Tanks (which are now even stronger when deployed). To compensate for this NCM also employs Enforcer medium tanks which have better armor and firepower than Vipers, but lack the anti infantry rockets making them an easy target for Rocket Soldiers. Finally, the NCM also has the blueprints for the old GDI mammoth tanks and developed a new version of it known as Mastodon Tank, which has twin cannons and anti-infantry/anti-air rockets, making it a difficult opponent for many vehicles. NCM also employs APCs armed with machineguns for fast infantry transport and scouting. The artillery units used by the NCM include the weak but cheap Lavas artillery platform (Based on the old Nod artillery) and Napalm Launchers (based on old Nod SMM launchers) which is also very effective against infantry. Finally, the powerful Goliath tank is the crown jewel of the NCM army, able to fire very powerful shots from great distance (outranging some defenses), but it is slow and is no match for units such as the Mammoth MK. II. NCM airforce consists of Harriers which can perform very precise air strikes and are very effective against vehicles, and the extremely powerful (and expensive) Fortress Bombers that are true rivals for the GDI Orca Bomber. The NCM uses Guardian anti-tank turrets as main defenses. These are very strong against tanks and other vehicles but very weak against infantry making them vulnerable to rocket soldiers. They also can not attack enemies that are too close to the turret. The NCM power plants are cheaper (and less productive) than the other factions' ones and take a lot more room than them. The NCM also uses Sam Sites against aircrafts and the usual EMP Cannon. NCM Superweapon is an ICBM missile, essentially a nuclear missile, which does great damage and has a large radius. However while it has more range than the Nod Multi-missile it has less firepower. The NCM mostly uses light units and most of them will lose in a 1-1 battle against a similar GDI unit. The units are also more expensive than Nod ones, meaning Nod may deploy much more Buggies than for example APCs, effectively overwhelming the NCM. Also note that even though mutants joined the NCM, GDI and Nod still use Ghoststalkers, Hijackers and Chameleon Spies, who are mutants. External links * NCM Revolution at ModDB - Includes information and download links Category:Tiberian Sun Firestorm Mods